


The Falling Snow

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Christmas holidays for the Starks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Catelyn discuss the arrival of their family for Christmas and how they're going to house the Baratheons along with their extended brood.

The phone rang echoing the annoying bell noise through the house. Ned had been in his study working on one of his latest projects for town council. He was supposed to be writing a proposal for additions to the park but found himself drawing sketches instead. The phone rang once or twice again before Ned realised no one was going to pick it up so he made a mad dash for the kitchen, at the other end of the house.

 

The house was quite a large one, being one of the former manor houses of Winter Falls. It had to be big though there were eight of them crowded inside and the children were a noisy bunch, especially when the dogs were around. Robb, Jon and Sansa were the oldest three having already moved away with their various others. This still however left the loudest three behind.

 

Rickon, the youngest, was the only one that still lived at their home in Winter Falls since he still had to go to school. Bran was a regular guest since he was only in his first year of college a few miles away. Arya however occasionally managed to make the visit on her holidays, she was only two years ahead of Bran but she had a lot to do.

 

Robb had run away with his foreign wife a few years earlier to somewhere in the south of Spain but the exact whereabouts were unclear. Sansa was newly out of university and spent most of her time with her fiancé in High Gardens further south. Jon had gone all the way north to Hadrian’s Wall to do gods know what and he hadn’t been to visit in years.

 

When he finally reached the kitchen Catelyn was already at the phone, she seemed very excited about whatever news came from the other end. When he rounded the corner she mouthed something to him, which he didn’t quite catch so he waited for her to finish. She finally hung up the phone after what felt like years.

 

“Ned, Robert’s coming up from London for a visit. He’s going to bring his family.” She was ecstatic; Robert Baratheon was a good friend of theirs and a prominent businessman in the nation’s capital. They hadn’t seen him since Arya was born twenty-one years earlier but he never failed to write. Robert had never introduced them to his stepchildren, though they had seen photos of his family on their various trips afar.

 

“When?” he questioned not so happy about the fact at hand.

 

“He hopes sometime in the next few days but hopefully by the end of the week.” Catelyn announced moving towards the fridge to get food ready for lunch. “I think it’s nice that he wants to visit after so many years, it could be nice.”

 

“Where will we put them? The house is full.”

“What about the guest rooms and Jon’s room.”

 

“I told you Jon _is_ coming, he called yesterday. I wanted everyone to be here this year, it was just us and Rickon before.”

 

She sighed quite displeased. She had never quite liked Ned’s other son. He had grown up in their house as a constant reminder of some woman Ned slept with years before. “They’ll have to bunk up then.” She stormed off in a huff becoming unhappy with the plans. 

 

“Catelyn?” He called to her but she didn’t respond she was already gone. Ned was making his way from the kitchen when he heard a key fumbling in the locks of the door and he rushed to open it. Outside stood his son, a striking resemblance to him in every way.

 

“Jon Snow.” He bellowed as he gave him a warm hug and a slap on the back. “It’s so good to see you my son.”

 

“Dad, can you let me go? It’s been six months not four years.”

 

He pushed back into the house a step away from his son. “And who’s this fine young woman?” He asked gesturing to he beautiful redhead standing next to him.

 

“I’m Ygritte.” She extended her arm for a shake and Ned received it well. 


	2. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow arrives in Winter Falls with Ygritte at his side. He attempts to surprise his father with his visit but is caught.

Closed the doors as quietly as possible, Jon wanted to surprise his father and the only way to do that was to be as quiet as possible. As they strode across the street he slung his arm around her shoulder, her red hair bouncing as she walked.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” He proclaimed looking down into her stunning green eyes. “I wouldn’t have survived three days without you.”

 

“You think three? You know nothing Jon Snow.” she chastised pressing a warm kiss against his cheek

 

They reached the door and Jon fumbled with his keys looking for the right one trying each one in the lock. Obviously his father had heard because seconds later the door swung inwards to reveal the towering figure of his father.

 

“Jon Snow.” He bellowed as he gave him a warm hug and a slap on the back. “It’s so good to see you my son.”

 

“Dad, can you let me go? It’s been six months not four years.”

 

He pushed back into the house a step away from his son. “And who’s this fine young woman?” He asked gesturing to he beautiful redhead standing next to him.

 

“I’m Ygritte.” She extended her arm for a shake and Ned received it well.

 

“This is my father Ned Stark.” He and Ygritte stood in the doorway gazing absently at his aging father, his grey hair was combed neatly against his scalp but he still couldn’t believe how old he looked at only fifty-six.

 

“Well come in then, don’t just stand out there in the cold.”

 

“Where’s Arya? Is she back yet?” he asked as they made their way into the warmth of the house, his skin tingling at the change in temperature.

 

“No but she says she’ll be here for dinner. Are you staying for Christmas?”

 

“Ya but I thought we would leave about noon, head north again. After all its two weeks ‘til time comes.”

 

“Plans are plans doesn’t matter what happens…” Ned began his honour shining through his aging figure

 

“Family comes first.” Ygritte finished

 

“I see Jon taught you well.”

 

“Winter is coming.” Catelyn added descending the stairs into the foyer. “Hello Jon, I see the North has treated you well.” He sensed the tension in her voice.

 

“Yes ma’am, I’m Ygritte.” She put her hand out again, wrapping the other in Jon’s, and surprisingly Catelyn took it with a smile.

 

“Catelyn Stark nee Tully.” She turned and wrapped her arm around her husband’s waist. Her auburn hair still had only the faintest hints of grey. She still looked just like the Tullys of River Run.

 

“Bran, Rickon come here.” Rickon instantly responded to his father’s voice and the little twelve-year-old boy bounded in from the family room. He charged at Jon and jumped into his arms sending him flying back, he caught his weight just in time else the three of them plunge to the floor. Rickon clambering off him he saw a tall and lanky Bran creep from the kitchen.

 

“Jon Snow you ugly fucker, never thought I’d see you in Winter Falls before you died. And you must be Ygritte?” Ned and Catelyn were unfazed by the language, probably used to it.

 

“Come here you big dolt.” Jon pulled Bran into a hug; he was easily as tall as he and had hair just like Catelyn but cut short and all spiked like the other boys his age. His deep blue eyes glinted in the sunlight from the window.

 

“It’s good to see you again Jon really it is.” 


	3. Bran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran is glad to finally meet Ygritte after hearing about her for months from Jon.

He was in the kitchen when he heard his fathers call but wasn’t in too much of a rush because he was starving. When he rounded the corner into the foyer the last person he expected to see was Jon Snow behind the tiny nappy haired figure of Rickon.

 

“Jon Snow you ugly fucker, never thought I’d see you in Winter Falls before you died. And you must be Ygritte?” Ned and Catelyn were unfazed by the language, they’d become used to it.

 

“Come here you big dolt.” Jon pulled Bran into a hug; he was just as tall as him now but he Jon was a Stark looked just like them, all dark hair and grey eyes.

 

“It’s good to see you again Jon really it is.” He pulled away from the hug and turned to Ygritte. “Its nice to finally meet you. Jon speaks fondly of you.” She nudged her shoulder against Jon and turned as red as a rose. She was quite the beautiful lass. Her straightened red hair falling neatly to her shoulder blades and her piercing green eyes like the grass of the Scottish fields, her northern home.

 

“I have heard nothing about you Bran but you seem like a quite charming young man.”

 

“Thank you.” He sauntered back off down the corridor back to the Family room from which he came. Jojen and Meera sat on the couch, game controllers in hand eagerly awaiting his return so they could start their game.

 

“You took forever.” Meera scolded

 

“Just because your brother graced us with his presence doesn’t mean that I wont attack you.” She stood up and waltzed towards him wrapping her hand around the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss. Their movements were slow at first but began to speed until they remembered that Jojen was in the room.

 

“No please continue, I can wait.” Meera slapped him upside the head and took her seat beside him again restarting the game. He remembered how Arya had always loved to play that game with him when they were younger and it made him think about her and wonder where she was.

 

“You guys go ahead I’ll be right back.” He dashed out the room searching for his parents. “Mom, Dad, where’s Arya?”


	4. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya wanders the streets of London wanting some space of her own when she runs into someone unexpected.

_Where’s Arya?_ She could imagine them asking each other. _When’s she coming to visit?_ They never quite realised that she actually liked having time to herself, she loved Winter Falls and she loved her family but sometimes she just liked to have her space.

 

She wandered the beautiful streets of London gazing through every shop window she passed completely lost in her thoughts not truly paying attention to where she was going. This was the first time she’d ever been to the big city.

 

The cold winter air froze her ears and nose, in response she pulled the hood of her coat tighter and hugged her hands under her arms. “Gods its cold.” She whispered to herself. With her head down she continued to walk forward, her eyes just high enough to see the stores she passed.

 

One store in particular caught her eye and she turned to face the window, the clothes inside were bright and colourful but not to fancy. Standing in front of the window she was knocked flat on her arse by a passing stranger. As she struggled to get up a warm hand greeted her on her arm pulling her to her feet.

 

“Thank you.” She met his bright blue eyes with the grey ones of her own and she felt the corners of her lips curl into a half smile. “I’m Arya.”

 

“Gendry, and you’re welcome.” His lips curled into a smile of his own. “Some people are just assholes.” her face must’ve responded shrewdly without her realising it because he quickly corrected himself.

 

“No, no I’m sorry it’s quite alright.” She smiled again enticing one from him once more.

 

“What brings you to the big city m’lady?” Somehow he knew she’d never been before.

 

“Wanted to have some time to myself before I went home for the holidays. Quite selfish I know but I just can’t bare all the commotion.” They began to walk together and she completely forgot about the cold.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what causes such commotion?”

 

“I have four brothers, a sister and six dogs that call the same place home.” She rolled her eyes as she always did.” His arm was latched in hers before she finished.

 

“Well shall we see some sights m’lady?” He was just a stranger but she felt like she knew him.

 

They went all over the city. From Big Ben to Cleopatra’s Needle, from Buckingham Palace to the shipping yards and from Tower Bridge to Postman’s Park. It was all so beautiful and so much to take in. She had visited all kinds of places around Winter Falls and all the way to north to Hadrian’s Wall but she’d never been this far south and she regretted that decision every minute of that day. He was stunning, his broad shoulders and muscular arms, his short dark hair that moved around his head in the wind and his chiseled features. she couldn't take her eyes off him.

 

“I have one last place to show you.” He took her hand in his and dashed down the embankment to a booth. He had a short conversation with the man at the counter and he handed him two tickets. “What kind of crisps do you want?”

 

“Who said I wanted crisps? I want one of those pretzels.” She gave a sly smile as he handed her the warm bundle of dough. “Where are we going?” She punched him in the arm, hard enough for him to notice but not enough to hurt him.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“I want to know where were going.”

 

“There.” He pointed up to the towering figure of the London eye gleaming against the afternoon sky.


	5. Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya spent the day wandering London seeing all the sights but when he takes her to the london eye things become a little more that friendly.

He was more than lucky to have run into her that day. He knew it wasn’t good but he was grateful that man had knocked her over for if he hadn’t he never would have met Arya Stark. It had only been a day but he felt like he knew her for forever. They spent the day talking and telling each other everything about themselves.

 

“I have one last place to show you.” He called as took her hand in his and dashed down the embankment. He had a short conversation with the man at the counter and he handed him two tickets. “What kind of crisps do you want?”

 

“Who said I wanted crisps? I want one of those pretzels.” She gave a sly smile as he handed her the warm bundle of dough. “Where are we going?” She punched him in the arm. She did it just hard enough for him to notice but not enough to hurt him.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“I want to know where were going.”

 

“There.” He pointed up to the towering figure of the London Eye gleaming against the afternoon sky. She was amazing when she was in awe like that, staring at the unfamiliar sight. She had never been to London before, she’d lived her entire life in the north, in Winter Falls but he grew up there in London, he knew every street and sight to see.

 

Surprisingly for that time of the day they were the only ones in the carriage, which sort of came as a relief to him. The carousel was slower than he expected but they managed to see everything, every inch of the city.

 

“I love it!” She yelled. “I absolutely love it, thank you Gendry.” She wrapped her arms around him, much to his surprise.

 

“You’re most welcome Arya.” With that he returned the warm hug.

 

It wasn’t long before they reached the top of the Eye, the sun shone in from every direction and they could see everything all around them. She had her hands pressed against the glass facing the river. Even as a silhouette she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her loose brown curls bounced off her shoulders and spread down to the small of her back. Her jacket hugged her body tight and emphasized the curves of her torso and hips. He loved just looking at her.

 

“Are you looking at my arse?” The silhouette was so dark he hadn’t realised she had turned to face him. She obviously saw the way he was looked at her but he just couldn’t take his eyes off her. She inched closer to him and grabbed the collar of his coat pulling him down only slightly so he was eye level. “I said are you looking at my arse?”

 

He could barely form a word, nervous from how close she was. She released his collar and went back to the window. They were nearing the end of they trip now and the brown expansion of the Thames stretched before them.

 

“That was amazing! I can’t believe I’ve never done that before.”

 

“If you haven’t been to London you haven’t done a lot of things before.

 

“Maybe I could come back again?”

 

“Mayhaps you should. I’d like that, you know, if you did.”

 

“So you were staring at my arse.”

 

“No I swear I wasn’t, I promise.”

 

“Liar. Or maybe you were just staring at everything else.” He felt his blood rush as she stepped closer. Her cheeks were beginning to redden while a smile played at her lips. She grabbed his collar again, pulling them so close their noses brushed together. “I really wish I could stay.”

 

“I wish you could.” He held her face in his palms and pushed his lips to hers. At first she seemed surprised but then he found her moving into it. She rose on her toes and pulled her body closer to his. Her hands moved from his collar around the back of his neck and his dropped to her waist. There was noting forcing them now this was all of their own accord.

 

Suddenly the bell of the clock tower chimed signalling she evening and she sprung back. “Shit! I have to go.” She exclaimed and pressed another kiss to his lips. She pulled a pen from her bag and scribbled her number on his arm; one last kiss was exchanged before she ran off towards the train station.

 

It was almost dark now.


	6. Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya returns home just in time for dinner. The family is all together and Catelyn is more than happy. when all is cleared she and Ned share a moment in the kitchen.

_Where could she be?_ It was all she could think, it was after dark and Arya still hadn’t arrived. She stood in the window waiting for something any sign that Arya was near but she found nothing, until the train horn blew signalling its leave and Nymeria bounded from the foot of the steps and down the drive. In the distance she could finally see the shadowy figure of her daughter making her way towards the house.

 

“Arya!” she yelled at the top of her lungs running down the drive to embrace her daughter. It had been over a year since they last saw each other and she missed her mischievous daughter most of all. Her hug was warm and sincere as her arms enveloped her mother. “Oh Arya I missed you.” She was trying her best to hold back tears.

 

“I missed you also mother.” She was sniffling and once Catelyn heard this she broke down, weeping on her daughters shoulder. Arya responded in much a similar way. They made their way up the remainder of the path to the house, it was a short walk but nonetheless it was memorable.

 

Inside dinner had been laid out in the formal dining room, the only room in the house large enough to fit all twelve of them comfortably. Catelyn sat with Ned at the head of the table, Arya to her right and newly pregnant Sansa beside her with Willas. Robb sat at the other end of the table with Talisa and their son Eddie. Bran and Rickon sat close to their father and Jon and Ygritte closer to the other end.

 

She found herself happy they were all there, even Jon. She was grateful to have a family that loved each other so much even if they didn’t express it directly. Her glance shifted to Arya, the first thing she noticed were her slightly swollen lips. _She’s been kissing someone._

 

“How was your day my sweetling?”

 

Arya’s face beamed with joy as she began. “Well I spent the day in London, I went shopping, saw the sights, it was absolutely beautiful.” She knew she wasn’t telling the whole story but she didn’t want to press the issue.

 

Questions were flying across the table and she listened closely to every answer, waiting for her to slip and tell someone something she hadn’t revealed before. Her gaze moved around the table stopping briefly on Sansa who seemed to have noticed the same thing she had but Sansa said nothing.

 

Once the dinner was over and the table was cleared the brood dissipated quite quickly, all separating to their various branches of the house. Only she and Ned remained alone in the kitchen. The two of them had always taken pleasure in silence at any point in time, but now, now was better than ever.

 

Ned wrapped his arm over Catelyn’s shoulder and rested his hear upon hers. “They’ve all grown up.”

 

“They’re more than grown up, they almost have families of their own, we’ve only got Rickon left and he’s already twelve.”

 

“Well, once they’re gone we will still have each other my love.” He placed a gentle kiss on her hair and she looked up to him. His grey eyes were just darker than the grey of his hair but she still loved him all the same. He held up her chin with his other finger and touched his lips to hers.

 

“I love you.” She whispered

 

“And you also.”

 

They simply stood there hunched over the counter together and she couldn’t be happier. Finally realising that soon it would be just the two of them, although she would be sad to see her children go she was happy she would spend her final years with Eddard Stark.


	7. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is interrupted by strange noises in the next room so she goes to sit on the balcony where she witnesses Bran sneaking away with Meera.

It was the most annoying noise she had ever heard, the soft creaking of bedsprings from the room next door. She hated just thinking about any of her siblings doing that, she wanted to listen to it even less. Jon and Ygritte had been quite close since she saw them; never straying far from each other’s side but this was just disgusting.

 

She gathered her stuff and headed onto the balcony, it had always been a place where she could have peace and quiet even on the loudest of days. It was nice at first, sitting against the wall, looking across the pool deck to the east wing of the house. She could see Talisa tucking Eddie into his crib and Sansa reading with Willas on their bed. She tried to find Bran in his room but all the lights were already off and she presumed he was asleep.

 

Her room was in the west wing between Rickon and Jon’s rooms and directly opposite Sansa. It became her sanctuary, everything she had was in that room and it was done just the way she liked. She plopped down outside the door and continued her scrolling through her dashboard when she saw Bran rushing out his door and over the rail to ground level.

 

“Where are you going?” she whispered loudly without actually calling out.

 

“Arya, what the fuck are you doing out here.” He was truly surprised she was there and she didn’t understand why until Meera crept from the shadows and wrapped her arms around his chest. She whispered something to him and they slipped away. 


	8. Bran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Meera go to a party and get a bit too tipsy.

He was in a rush, she’d be here soon and he didn’t want his parents to know he was leaving. He slipped out the sliding doors and onto the balcony. He hadn’t noticed his sister sitting across the courtyard outside her room until she called out.

 

“Where are you going?” she whispered loudly as he slid over the railing down to the pool deck.

 

“Arya, what the fuck are you doing out here.” He was truly surprised she was there and she didn’t seem to understand what he was doing. So focused on his sister he didn’t notice Meera creep out of the shadows and wrap her arms around his chest.

 

“Let’s go.” She whispered against his ear.

 

Once they were out of sight they made a run for her car. It was parked a street over under a big oak tree on the side of the road. It was an ugly little green thing, he thought it may have been a Kia but he wasn’t sure.

 

He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to his side. “So, where is this party anyway?”

 

Edric Dayne’s house was massive in comparison to the Stark Manor in Winter Falls, just larger than two combined. The Daynes were a wealthy southern family that had moved north for business but instead gained a reputation for their parties. Edric was similar in age to Sansa this however had no effect on his wild nature. His parties became a regular thing for Bran and Meera.

 

The music was blaring and the house was overflowing with people. Topless women wandered the rooms handing out drinks and food. Everywhere they turned people were latched to each other’s faces like leeches, the others were simply too drunk to function.

 

Bran grabbed two drinks off a tray and passed one to Meera. She wrapped her arm into his as they walked, searching the house for Ed. When they finally found him his eyes were bloodshot and the room was heavy with smoke. He gestured them over handing them a plate of cookies, Bran knew exactly what they were and gobbled it down.

 

Hours passed and he became completely incognizant, eternally latched to Meera. He finally gained some of his movement back that he instantly expended on her, slipping his hand into her shirt and pulling his lips to hers. Laying back he pulled her closer to him where they lay and he was made aware of her hand between his legs.

 

Morning came and he hadn’t remembered a thing. Smoke still poured out the room and Ed was nowhere to be found. At some point they’d managed to hoist themselves to the couch and strip to their bare skin. He needn’t imagine what else he and Meera might have done.

 

She lay with her chest against him. He felt every swell of her breath and every beat of her heart. They’d never done this before but even at that moment it felt good.

 

Her eyes began to open and she looked to him with a smile inching across her face. “You remember any of it?”

 

“Not a moment, but I’m sure it was beyond amazing.”

 

“Oh it was.” He looked at her with astonishment. _She knew what was happening the entire time?_

 

“Where’s Ed.”

 

“Does it look like I’ve moved you dolt?”


	9. Catelyn

“Osha have you seen Bran? I can’t find him anywhere and Robert’s due here in a few hours.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll return soon ma’am.” The housekeeper was a stout elderly woman. Her grey hair was tied back into a bun that moved only ever so slightly as she dashed about preparing for the arrival.

 

“Catelyn what’s going on dear?” She rushed to him and wrapped him in a hug.

 

“It’s midday Ned, Robert’s due here in fifteen minutes and Bran has gone out.”

 

She heard the trotting of feet on the stairs and Sansa’s voice call out. “He’s been gone all night, ran off into the bushes about nine thirty.”

 

“What!? Where did he go?” she pushed away from her husband entirely astonished.

 

“Somewhere. All I saw was him going over the railing.”

 

“Who was with him? Where could he be going?”

 

“Honestly mum I have no clue.”

 

“Catelyn, I think you’re overreacting he probably just went for a drive.”

 

“He could’ve got in an accident, or killed Ned.”

 

“He’ll be fine, He’s Bran. He could climb Big Ben on a rainy day and not fall.”

 

“I’ve got to find him Ned.”

 

She dashed away, down the corridor and into the garage. On the shelf by the door was a bowl of keys and she grabbed the first ones her hands touched. She was reaching out for the handle when the garage doors began to slide open.

 

She kneeled behind the car when bran strode through the garage and into the house. He was tall and handsome just like his father had been when he was his age.

 

“Okay guys its clear.” He called through the still open doors. Jojen and Meera hurried through and followed him into the house. The doors slid back into place and Catelyn crept from behind the car.

 

“Ned!” She yelled and he came rushing.

 

“What is it?” He began but it didn’t take long for his face to turn from worried to puzzled. “Why is your dress covered in dirt?”

 

“I was hiding behind the car. Bran’s here, I need you to talk to him.”

 

“I’ll talk to him in a little but...”

 

The intercom began to buzz and Ned left to check it. “Hello.” The muffled noise of Roberts voice sounded on the other end. She watched as the gates at the end of the drive gradually opened and the limo drive towards the house. 


	10. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baratheons arrive in Winter Falls.

Morning had brought an entirely new day, a miserable day after being woken up by Catelyn searching for Bran at eleven. It was too early for her; she wasn’t ready to get up. She knew it was stupid but she was out on the balcony until after two, just scrolling through her Tumblr.

 

She’d barely been up for five minutes when her phone started buzzing. She reached out from beneath the duvet and fumbled about on the bedside table for the phone. Without emerging from the covers she slid her finger across the screen and put the talking box to her ear.

 

“Hello?” Her voice was raspy and hushed from not speaking in hours.

 

“Did I wake you?” the voice on the other end was greatly concerned.

 

“It’s alright.”

 

“I’m so sorry Arya, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Her eyes shot open when he said her name as if it was some sort of signal for her body to spring to life.

 

“Gendry it’s fine, really. I was already awake.”

 

“I really had fun yesterday, thanks for coming with me.”

 

“Thanks for taking me.” She still wasn’t awake enough but she hoped there was enough joy in her voice.

 

“My Dad and his family are coming up to Winter Falls for a bit and dragging me along. Mayhaps I could see you while I’m there?” He was so nervous she felt genuinely sorry for him.

 

“I can’t go anywhere today because my dad has some friends coming, but maybe tomorrow?” Even though she was twenty one now she felt the excitement of her fifteen year old self bubbling up inside and she tried everything she could to contain it.

 

She spent the better majority of the next two hours on the phone to him. She felt like he was right there with her. Just talking to him gave her a warm feeling inside and it was amazing, she was so distracted that she hadn’t heard the honks from Robert’s car or her father calling her from the base of the stairs.

 

It wasn’t until he burst through the doors of her room that she realised what time it was and she hurried to get dressed. Regretfully she hung up her phone and set it on the bed. She knew she should’ve worn something a tad more formal than a loose sweater with her jeans but she just didn’t feel like making the effort for these people.

 

When she descended the stairs there was no one to be found, they’d all moved to the porch to watch the car pull up the drive. Joining them on the steps she sat in a huff, already bored out of her mind and no one had even gotten out yet.

 

“Jaime Lannister?” Ned pronounced as the driver exited the cab of the limo.

 

“Good afternoon Lord Stark.” The man said with a warm shake to the hand

 

“Will you be staying for dinner Jaime?” Catelyn asked

 

“No mam, I’m sorry but I will not.” He turned back and opened the door to the passengers.

 

Robert was the first out closely followed by who she imagined to be Cersei. They embraced Ned and Catelyn coldly and proceeded to introduce themselves to each of the Starks. Myrcella and Tommen followed them, Arya knew there was a third child from the pictures she’d seen but obviously he hadn’t shown.

 

The last person she ever thought would get out of that limo was Gendry and yet there he stood right in front of her. He was too busy taking in his surroundings to notice her. She searched her pockets for her phone; she needed to tell him not to say anything but she couldn’t find it.

 

 _Shit!_ Was all she could think when she remembered where she left it, on her bed.

 

“And this is my son Gendry.” The last words she heard when he stood before her mouth agape.


	11. Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and his family have arrived in Winter Falls the last person he expected to see at the house of the Starks was Arya.

They stepped off the train onto the platform, luggage trailing behind them. It was a short walk to the doors of the station and out into the parking lot. The black stretch limo waited for them right outside, normally one of these would’ve driven Robert’s family wherever they needed to go but it would’ve taken too long to drive all the way to Winter Falls.

 

Gendry had only been visiting with Robert for a short time when he invited him to come north. He had only known his father for three years because it had taken his mother all twenty-one years of his life at that point to tell him his father didn’t die in a plane crash.

 

The drive was about two hours, all of which he spent on the phone to Arya. Unannounced to him they finally arrived at the gates to the manor house of his father’s friends. Robert reached from the window and pressed the button on the intercom.

 

The muffled voice came from the other end and Robert responded with. “Ned? It’s me Robert, we’re at the gates.” A loud buzz was released from the box and the gates slowly crept open. The driveway was longer than normal and when they reached the turn at the end the car stopped and the driver got out.

 

“Jaime Lannister?” The man in front of the house pronounced as his step-uncle exited the cab of the limo.

 

“Good afternoon Lord Stark.” The Jaime said with a warm shake to the hand

 

“Will you be staying for lunch Jaime?” The wife asked. Everything was muffled by the enclosure of the car.

 

“No mam, I’m sorry but I will not.” He turned back and opened the door to the passengers.

 

Robert was the first out closely followed by Cersei. They embraced the Ned and Catelyn coldly and proceeded to introduce themselves to each of the Starks. Myrcella and Tommen followed them, Joffrey had decided that he was too good for these people and never came, as he always did.

 

Finally stepping out of the limo he was taken aback by the shear beauty of the north, there was no smog, no high rises, just trees and houses. _It’s beautiful._ He thought about Arya when he saw the grey clouds overhead, they reminded him of her eyes.

 

Once he snapped out of his trance he turned to face the Starks. The last words he heard before he saw her were his father introducing him. She smiled nervously and he realised she hadn’t told anyone about their day in London.

 

He reached out and shook their hands. It didn’t take long after introductions for people to get bored. Everyone began to meander towards the house but Arya stood back and tugged at his arm when he started to move. “What are you doing here?” she wasn’t just asking him she was interrogating him.

 

“We have to talk later. They’ll notice were not there.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do, Gendry Waters.” She walked off with a sly smile and he followed close behind.

 

_God she’s beautiful._


	12. Osha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served and Osha is invited to the table.

“Everyone take a seat dinner will be out in a sec.” Osha announced

 

“This is the finest spread I’ve seen in years my dear.” Robert slung his arm over Catelyn’s shoulder

 

“Oh don’t thank me, thank Ms Osha.” They were such an honest family and she loved that about them.

 

“Osha come sit with us.” Arya called. “We can fit another spot, can’t we?”

 

She’d always heard their dinner conversations from afar but never actually participated. They were even more fun in person. Just sitting there, chatting made her forget about her sorrows, about the family she’d left in Scotland. Robert was especially boisterous, loud and telling rather obnoxious jokes, it was hard to believe he was such an important businessman. His wife was quite the opposite, quiet and conserved, always with a scowl on her face.

 

She’d spent many years working for Catelyn but never had they had guests, like these. Guests they weren’t ashamed to be themselves around. Seeing how free they were reminded her of when they were children and she used to care for them. They hadn’t a care in the world.

 

Sooner or later conversation dissipated and everyone kept smaller ones going around where they sat. Ned and Robert were still louder than the rest, but significantly quieter. Jon and Ygritte sat rather close whispering sweet nothings to each other. Robb and Talisa had moved to the living room along with Sansa and her quiet fiancé.

 

“They’ve all grown up so fast Ms Catelyn.”

 

“They have.” She sighed. “They’re not my little babies anymore.”

 

Little giggles escaped Arya’s mouth while she sat next to the Baratheon boy. There was something she was hiding that no one else seemed to notice. Cersei had disappeared, most likely to her room but there was no evidence because she hadn’t said a word all day.

 

Shortly thereafter dinner finished and the table was cleared, she and Sansa stood in the kitchen washing dishes while the others chatted in the sitting room. All had become quiet and Osha realised she missed the noise.


	13. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and WIllas share a moment after dinner much to the amusement of the others.

Dinner was over and she now sat in the sitting room clutching her swelling stomach. Willas sat beside her with his hand on her knee. He was an amazing man, so caring and kind. His light brown hair sat just above his bright green eyes. They had been together through college and were going to have a baby in a matter of weeks. Willas treated her like a best friend and his wife.

 

“Calm down, you’ll be fine Sansa.” He whispered in her ear.

 

“I’m not worried. I’m _happy_ about our baby.”

 

“Sansa my dear you look beautiful.” He gripped her hand tight. “I love you.”

 

She held his face in her palms and pressed her lips to his. “I love you too.” She pulled back and simply rested her forehead to his. When she turned back to the others in the room they had huge smiles on their faces. “What?”

 

“Oh Sansa, you two are so cute.” Arya said

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Girls don’t fight when we have guests.” Catelyn chastised.

 

“Mother?”

 

“Willas I hope you treat my daughter with respect.”

 

“I hope by your standards I do ma…” he clutched his leg because of what she imagined was his regular shooting pains. He had been injured years before working on a DIY project and his wound never recovered, they usually faded quickly but this one lasted longer than normal.

 

She grabbed his shoulder. “Willas!?”

 

“It’s alright dear, I’m alright.”  He yelped in pain and Talisa rushed to his side

 

“Where does it hurt Willas?”

 

“My leg, my right leg.”

 

“Someone get some sleeping pills and some menthol, Willas I need you to let go of your leg, there’s nothing wrong right now but if you hold it any tighter you’ll cut yourself.”

 

“Menthol, what’s menthol?” horror washed over her face and Sansa turned white with fear.

 

“It’s just a pain reliever dear, he’s perfectly fine. He just needs to calm down.” Her voice never wavered; she was calm with every word. The rest was quick. He tossed back two pills while she massaged his leg with the menthol cream. “He is going to be very tired son and want to sleep so, Willas if you can, could you go lie down?”

 

“Thank you Talisa, I’ll take him.” Willas reached for his cane and hobbled beside her as she clutched his arm.


	14. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is pleased by Talisa's actions when she cares for Willas and wants the same for him but in a more man and wife context.

“Willas I hope you treat my daughter with respect.”

 

“I hope by your standards I do ma…” he clutched his leg in pain.

 

Sansa grabbed his shoulder. “Willas!?”

 

“It’s alright dear, I’m alright.”  He yelped in pain and Talisa rushed to his side. Her beautiful brown hair flipped over the copper skin of her shoulder when she leapt from her seat. She was a good wife and mother but above all she was a great doctor. She always tended to Eddie’s wounds, and sometimes even to Robb’s superficial ones.

 

“Where does it hurt Willas?” she asked

 

“My leg, my right leg.”

 

“Someone get some sleeping pills and some menthol, Willas I need you to let go of your leg, there’s nothing wrong right now but if you hold it any tighter you’ll cut yourself.” She was even more attractive to him when she was demanding.

 

“Menthol, what’s menthol?” horror washed over her face and Sansa turned white with fear.

 

“It’s just a pain reliever dear, he’s perfectly fine. He just needs to calm down.” Her voice never wavered; she was calm with every word. The rest was quick. He tossed back two pills while she massaged his leg with the menthol cream. “He is going to be very tired son and want to sleep so, Willas if you can, could you go lie down?”

 

“Thank you Talisa, I’ll take him.” Willas reached for his cane and hobbled beside her as she clutched his arm. Talisa returned to his side and he embraced her tightly.

 

“Mayhaps later we could play doctor?” he whispered in her ear. “I quite like it when you take control like that.”

 

“Robb,” she thumped him on the shoulder. “Not while your parents sleep three doors down.”

 

“They wont hear, they didn’t hear Jon yesterday, only Arya heard that.”

 

“Is that why she was outside?”

 

“So can we or can we not. Please.”

 

“After everyone has gone to bed, they’ll notice if we leave now.”

 

He pressed a warm kiss to her cheek and let her sit back in the couch. Everyone was beginning to leave after Sansa and Willas left so Robb stood. He tool Talisa by the hand and lead her up the stairs and to their room.

 

Once upstairs he latched the door and closed the curtains. He watched as she undressed herself then helped him with his clothes.

 

“So, where does it hurt?”

 

“Everywhere.”


	15. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya reads in the moonlight until she's joined by Gendry.

The night was dark as she sat on her bed. The room was only lit by the glowing moonlight tumbling in through the open doors. The soft breeze blew the curtains in all directions, creating dancing shadows across her room. Arya lay on the bed using the dim light to read. The shadows continued to dance until the darkness began to creep across the room until there was no light left.

 

“Arya, are you awake?” He whispered from the balcony doorway.

 

She sat up in the bed, crossing her legs beneath her and spun in her seat to face him. “Gendry?” He stood with the light at his back, which caused him to be silhouetted against the night sky.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

All she could do was smile when he strode into the room and crawled onto the bed beside her. A warm tingling feeling coursed through her body but she simply supressed it.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” He laced his hands behind his head and laid back onto the bed, the soft pillows swelled beneath his weight.

 

She lay beside him and stroked his face with her cold hand. “No.”

 

He wrapped his arm under her head and pulled her close. “Why didn’t you tell me who you were?”

 

“I didn’t think it necessary, I didn’t know your father was Robert Baratheon.”

 

He pulled her closer and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “I guess it goes both ways but if it makes you feel better I didn’t know either ‘till a few years ago.”

 

She felt his chest swell with each breath while her hand lay atop it. “Do you like it? Being who you are?”

 

“Being Gendry Baratheon means nothing to me, I much preferred being Gendry Waters. There was no image to uphold.”

 

“I much preferred him too.” She wrapped her fingers through his and held them tight. They were warmer than hers and rough from hard work. His shoulders were broad and even if she tried she wouldn’t reach across them.

 

“Arya?”

 

She looked up into his bright blue eyes but her head remained cradled in the curve of his shoulder. “Gendry.”

 

“Where was all this yesterday?”

 

She crawled atop his warm body, her legs closing in around his waist as she straddled him. “Why isn’t it good enough now?”

 

“We can’t do this here Arya, your brother’s in the next room.”

 

“Who cares he’s probably fucking his own broad.” She grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to meet her lips. At first he was surprised and his body was stiff with tension. He soon relaxed and moved to her, slipping his hand beneath her sweater and along the cool skin of her back.

 

“I missed you.” The motions of their kisses muffled every word they said.

 

“It’s only been a day.” 


	16. Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry are interrupted by a knock at the door.

He stood in the moonlit doorway unsure if she was awake or not. What luminous moonlight still entered the room beamed off her skin giving it a certain glow. Her brown curls were tucked behind her ear so she could read without them in her way.

 

“You look Beautiful.” He strode into the room and crawled onto the bed beside her, all she did was smile at him with her red rosy cheeks even brighter than before. Her cold hand stroked his face as they lay beside each other and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

 

“I much preferred him too.” She wrapped her fingers through his and held them tight. She had responded to his remark about preferring his old self. Her blatant statement made him wonder how she felt about him, if she felt the same way he did.

 

“Arya?”

 

She looked up into his bright blue eyes but her head remained cradled in the curve of his shoulder. “Gendry.” A smile crept across her face.

 

“Where was all this yesterday?”

 

Her cold body crawled atop him, her legs closing in around his waist as she straddled him. “Why isn’t it good enough now?”

 

“We can’t do this here Arya, your brother’s in the next room.”

 

“Who cares he’s probably fucking his own broad.” She grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to meet her lips. At first he was surprised and his body was stiff with tension. He soon relaxed and moved to her, slipping his hand beneath her sweater and along the cool skin of her back.

 

“I missed you.” The motions of their kisses muffled every word they said.

 

“It’s only been a day.”

 

“Then it’s been a very long day.”

 

He felt her hands around the waist of his pants doing her best to push his t-shirt off without so much interruption. He pulled away for only a short moment to remove it for her pulling her sweater off at the same time. The thin black fabric of her bra supported the swells of her breast. He couldn’t imagine how just that little bit of fabric kept such beautiful things from the world.

 

They rolled back down to the mattress and changed places. He supported his weight on his elbows so as not to crush her, their bare skin caressing only gently with each push and pull of their kiss. _Where was all this yesterday?_

 

There was a pounding on the door and a woman called Arya’s name. “Hide.” She whispered shoving Gendry from the bed. He slipped out the doors and pressed his bare back against the cold stonewall. It was frigid outside and he wished he could cover up but he left his shirt.

 

“Arya?” there was surprise in the woman’s voice but it definitely wasn’t lady Stark’s. The door was bolted and he couldn’t tell whether the woman was inside or not. “Lady Arya where are your clothes?”

 

“Osha what are you doing here?” The woman began to search the room and he wasn’t surprised when she rounded the corner of the door and yanked him inside.

 

“If your mother was the one who came up here and not me you would have both been thrown out. What made you think this was a good idea?”

 

“Osha don’t tell anyone please, he shouldn’t get in trouble it was me.”

 

“Put on your shirt and go apologise to Mr Stark, I don’t want to see you with lady Arya again.”

 

“Stop this!” Arya demanded leaping from the bed, her bare curves even more enhanced in the direct moonlight. “He just came to talk it is my fault and I will be the one who is punished. Besides I am old enough now to do as I please.”

 

“Arya!?” The woman was shocked, like she had never heard such words from Arya.

 

“Osha please I beg of you don’t tell them. I’ll do it when I’m ready.”

 

There was no response she just enveloped Arya into a tight hug. “Just be safe.” On that she exited the room leaving them in the darkness. Arya rushed to him holding his face between her palms and pressing a kiss to his swollen lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	17. Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert awakes from dreaming a dream he dreams a thousand times and one.

He awoke again startled from the same dream he had dreamed a thousand times and one. It was of Lyanna the woman he once loved, the woman who died in a bed of blood. Arya looked just like her and every time he saw her it brought back memories, sad memories. _They’ve given me another chance to be with her, Arya is my second chance._ It was a dreadful thought and he knew it but he had no choice, all he ever wanted was Lyanna.

 

“Could you stop squirming Robert, I’m trying to sleep.”

 

“It’s her Cersei, Arya is her.”

 

“Oh shut up you idiot, the woman died years before she was born.”

 

“But she is her.”

 

“She is not! She’s just a girl. This is why we never speak of her. Every time we speak of her it just breaths life back into her memory.”

 

“I loved her, I loved her more than I ever loved you.”

 

“You never loved me! We married for money and power, not love.”

 

He sprung from the bed and charged from the room. “I cannot be denied what is meant to be mine. She was mine then and she is mine again.”

 

“She was never yours!” the last words he heard from her before he shut the bathroom door. It was colder inside than the rest of the house and the floor was close to frozen beneath his bare feet.

 

_She was mine then and she will be mine again. I will have Lyanna Stark._


	18. Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert visits Ned in his study.

He’d heard the whole thing from his office, every word. He was appalled by what Robert suggested. She was old enough to make her own decisions but he would kill Robert before he let him touch his daughter, she was just a girl.

 

 _He’s insane if he thinks I’ll let him have her._ The loud thumping of Robert’s feet in the corridor interrupted his thoughts. When Robert burst through the doors huffing and puffing with rage, he fully expected him to demand to marry Arya. When he didn’t Ned was shocked.

 

“Ned, I want you to come work for me.” He was loud and demanding but Ned could not respond out of shock from his own thoughts. “Ned, I need someone to manage my companies. I need someone to put them in order.”

 

“Robert I have a job here. I run the city council.”

 

“I need your help Ned. After Jon died everything went to hell. Your wife can take your place.”

 

“Jon’s death was tragic Robert but I have a family as well, I cannot just leave them.”

 

“Bring your wife and the boy. There’s plenty space in the flat.” Robert’s chest was heaving with anger. He was doing his best to contain it but Ned hadn’t missed the twinge of rage in his words.

 

“Robert, you are my oldest and dearest friend and in any other case I would gladly accept your offer but…”

 

“But what Ned? But you have a family? But you have a job? But you have a duty to your people? You are right I am your oldest and dearest friend and I have asked you a simple favour. This is the greatest offer I could give anyone and I chose to give it to you!” He was furious, his howls filled the office and Ned hoped he hadn’t woken anyone. “At least sleep on it Ned, think about this.” His voice was considerably calmer than before and this surprised Ned. Usually his tempers could last for hours.

 

“I will do as you have asked Robert,” the man made to leave but was stopped by the continuation of Ned’s words. “But you promise me one thing also. You stay away from her, she’s not my sister.” Robert looked astonished until the realisation set in. “I mean it Robert. She is not Lyanna.”

 

With that Robert left the room in a huff. He was greatly displeased by what Ned had said but he meant every word of it, even the ones he didn’t say out loud. _I’ll kill that man if he ever hurts her._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is a terrible place to end it for now but I'll add more soon enough


End file.
